Another demon?
by Mizar and Alcor
Summary: When No1 and Qwan find another demon warlock they take it in. But the demon is a female and No1 can't help feel attracted to her. As her powers develope No1's friends Holly Short and Artemis Fowl are kidnapped by Opal Koboi. They have to save them. No1/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Another demon warlock?"

Authors note: OK I feel like doing a story about No1 because he is (in my opinion) a cute character. Please read. Enjoy.

No1 and Qwan were in a classroom like room. No1 was waiting for his master to tell him what he was going to teach him. No1 had been taught nearly everything that a demon warlock needed to know. But Qwan insisted on teaching No1 other things too.

"So master Qwan what are we learning today" asked No1 curiously "We aren't learning about the time stream again are we? We have done that for like 2 months."

Qwan was shocked at what No1 just said "Well you do need to get the time field right one bad move and people can be lost forever." Qwan explained.

"Yeah but who sent Holly and Artemis into the past and brought them back in one piece?" No1 said smugly.

"You did Number one." explained Qwan "Anyway today we are not staying here today for lessons. Today we are going to visit some demons".

"What? Must we master Qwan? you know they will laugh at me" No1 complained.

"Oh no Number one a bunch of demons have called us in for a reason they think they have found another demon warlock" explained Qwan.

"Have they?"

"I don't know they just said that this imp was having spasms and sparks came through its fingers"

"It could be warping" suggested No1.

"No they said that it didn't have any aggression or anger and they also said that it was the same age as you" explained Qwan.

"Oh so what are we going to do Qwan?"No1 asked.

"We are going to see this so called _demon warlock _and we are going to see if we can help it" Qwan said "Come No1 some LEP officers are going to give us a lift".

"Is Holly or Foaly on the shuttle?" asked No1 eagerly.

"No sorry Number one, Holly isn't with this part of the LEP any more and neither is Foaly" Qwan said sadly looking at No1's disappointed expression.

"Oh... OK..." No1 said slowly "could it be possible that there is another demon master Qwan?" he said quickly changing the subject.

"It could be Number one, but I'm not sure" Qwan said

"Just think, you'll have to teach all of that time warp stuff again" No1 moaned.

"yeah and you could help me teach it, as you know so much about it" Qwan explained.

…

Landing outside a big dark cave the LEP let Qwan and No1 get off and meet this demon warlock for themselves.

Outside the cave a bunch of demons wandered around yelling at each other. Qwan and No1 walked straight up to them."Are you the demons who claim to have seen a demon warlock?" asked Qwan.

"Yeah are you two Qwan and Number one?" asked one of the demons.

"Yes, could you take us to the demon please" Qwan said sharply walking into the cave with No1 following closely behind.

The demons didn't need to be asked twice, they walked in front of No1 and Qwan leading to another little tunnel. "We found it in that tunnel" said one of the demons, "we didn't see much just sparks and a imp having really violent spasms, we didn't go in there,be careful".

"Oh don't worry we will Number one here may look cute but he is a very powerful warlock. What ever you do don't get him angry or else he could fry your brain" explained Qwan. The demons backed away from No1 slowly .

"Come on Number one time to let the professionals take over" Qwan entered the cave with a bit of precaution. The other demons stepped back cautiously from the entrance to the other cave letting No1 and Qwan enter without frying their brains.

In the corner of the cave a imp was huddled in a corner with it's hands over its head . Sparks were flying out of its fingers and it seemed to be shaking violently . As Qwan and No1 entered, it didn't even look up.

"Hello fellow demon we come in peace" Qwan said softly. That was when it looked up.

Neither No1 or Qwan could believe it. This imp was a warlock demon all right but it wasn't that, that shocked them. This warlock was a female. A rather fine female in a male demons eyes, such as No1 who couldn't help but stare at this magnificent female. Her horns were curved like most female demons except they were a lot smoother and lighter. Her eyes were bright, but full of worry at this time. She had markings similar to No1's too. She gave a pleading look at Qwan and No1 for a moment and then she spoke.

"Help me!" She screamed going into another spasm. No1 felt pain in his heart for her. He himself didn't have spasms when he had his powers he just had the sparks but with female warlocks it could be different.

"We intend to help you miss, what is your name?" Qwan asked.

"My name is Laila" the demon explained through spasms.

"OK Laila I am Qwan and this is Number one. Is Laila your imp name?"

"Yes. What is happening to me?" Laila asked slightly panicking.

"You are gaining your powers Laila. You are a demon warlock. The spasms and blue sparks are all natural and it will soon be all over" Qwan explained.

"I can't be a demon warlock there are only you and him left, it's impossible" Laila said.

"It isn't impossible at all. How long have you been having spasms?" Qwan asked getting closer to Laila.

"About 3 days" answered Laila trying to sit up.

"OK your spasms should pass in a minuet and you should feel better" Qwan explained.

All of a sudden Laila stopped shaking and was able to stand up "Wow you are very good" she said to Qwan standing up feeling a bit giddy.

"Yes that is the joys of being a warlock Laila" Qwan said "would you like to come with me and No1and learn how to use your new powers properly?"

"EM... OK then I guess I could learn a few new tricks. This isn't going to be a full class or something is it?" Laila asked as it seemed a very stupid question at the time.

"No just you and Number one as my students and me of course as the teacher" Qwan said.

For the first time in days Laila actually smiled. Her complexion had changed from worried to happy in a matter of minuets. And for the first time ever Laila turned to No1 and smiled at him. No1 couldn't help but stare at her again. She looked pretty when she was worried and having spasms but now she was happy she looked beautiful.

Qwan looked from No1 to Laila and back again. They were both staring at each other not even knowing their master was watching them. Qwan actually smiled 'I can see some sparks between them two. It's typical, after 10 minuets with a female demon warlock Number one falls for her and I couldn't even get a female to like me when I was younger' he thought to himself.

Qwan decided to brake their staring contest "OK students lets get back to class, we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in".

"Yes master" Laila and No1 said in unison. Qwan, Laila and No1 headed back out the caves and to the LEP shuttle.

'This is going to be fun' thought Qwan 'I bet that at the end of this we could have a few little implings running around and one day they could grow up to be warlocks too, just like their parents' Qwan chuckled. He was getting too far ahead of himself.

Authors note: OK Laila is my OC in this story. I know it's bad but please don't put really bad comments. I hope you like this. I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Opal's plan

Authors note: OK I know my first chapter was a bit weird. Well lets just say I rushed it a little. But I am going to take my time on this chapter. I know I haven't updated for a while but oh well. Anyway as you can see by the chapter title Opal plans to escape. Be warned Holly and Artemis are not in the story yet. Enjoy.

Opal was not having a good day. Well how could she? She was stuck in a prison cell with triple security and no way to go outside her cell. She wasn't aloud to go to the visitors area or even go to the loo without a couple of security guards having to hold her hand.

She had been in prison for over a year without any escape. But she would have her revenge. Opal had made a list of all the people she wanted to kill when she got out of prison.

_Opal's to do list_

_1. Get out of jail_

_Kill that stupid centaur Foaly_

_Kill commander Kelp_

_Kill Artemis Fowl_

_Kill Holly Short_

_Kill Mulch Diggums_

_Get more truffles_

_Rule the world!_

'Well not in that order' Opal chuckled 'hopefully I could get all my enemies together in one room and kill them all together'. Opal loved that list. The second step onwards was easy but the first step was not so easy.

'D'avit how am I going to escape from jail this time?' Opal scowled at that thought 'I know I will get someone to do it for me' This time Opal smirked 'But who?' Opal looked out of her small window to see a bunch of pixies protesting against the LEP for Opal's release.

'This is going to be good' Opal grinned this time 'All I have to do is get them to brake me out and then I can get my revenge and rule the underground' this time Opal did a evil laugh that caught one of the LEP officers off guard "Shut up pixie don't make me come in there and shoot you" Opal rolled her eyes.'Note to self' thought Opal 'add him to my kill list'.

…

No1, Qwan and Laila arrived back at the demon warlock school. Laila seemed a bit nervous. No1 couldn't blame her, his first day hadn't been easy. On his first day he had managed to send a rock flying into a sprites house. It smashed into it's window. No1 could remember Qwan and the sprite having an argument about it for over an hour. No1 shuddered, he never wanted to get a sprite angry ever again.

Qwan spoke first "OK, now after today's events I have decided to let you two have a day off. Number one you will show Laila around Haven city. And don't get your selves into trouble. I have no intention on arguing with a sprite again about a broken window so be warned." Qwan gave No1 a accusing look.

"OK master Qwan" No1 said shyly.

"OK off you go and behave yourselves" Qwan instructed.

No1 and Laila decided to walk out the door before Qwan gave them another lecture about how to behave. "Hey Number one" Laila said "how come master Qwan can be so bossy".

No1 chuckled he wondered that too "I don't know he was probably born with it".

Laila smiled, then she frowned slightly "I wonder if my parents would have been like that. If I could have met them".

No1 frowned too, he always wanted to meet his parents. He could remember when he looked at the female compound in Hybras looking for his mother. "I take it you didn't meet your parents either" No1 said sadly.

"No one meets their parents, but I wish I did" Laila explained "Do you wish you could have met your parents too?".

"Sometimes" No1 replied not even looking at Laila.

…

Opal had managed to get the guards to let her have a visitor. This was not just any visitor, it was the head pixie of the protest outside. He was smaller than Opal, but yet again Opal was about human sized now after having that human gland put into her.

"Thank you for taking time to visit me" Opal started sitting down at her desk writing another list.

"It was my pleasure miss Koboi, we want you freed from prison. That is what our protest is about" The pixie explained.

Opal rolled her eyes "I know that pixie".

"My name is Kurt" He said sitting down on Opal's bed "What would you like me to do?"

Opal rolled her eyes again, this pixie was dumber than Mervall and Descant Brill, the pixies who broke Opal from the Argon clinic a year ago. "What I want you to do Kurt is for you to read this list and get off of my bed" Opal snapped passing him a list. Kurt immediately stood up and read the list.

_Opal's other to do list_

_get Pixie mob to brake me out of prison_

_Get some truffles _

_3. Get revenge on people I hate_

_4. Rule the world_

Kurt looked up at the grinning Opal. "How are we going to brake you out of prison when we have no weapons?".

"Figure it out my dearest Kurt you go find some weapons and then storm this place and brake me out simple enough?" Opal asked.

"Yes miss Koboi we will find some weapons and brake you out" Kurt said very determined.

"As soon as possible" Opal's eyes narrowed as she spoke. Opal then sat down and made another list.

"Yes miss Koboi, as soon as possible" Kurt sighed. 'Opal Koboi was very bossy' he thought, 'no wonder the Brill brothers spilled the beans straight away when they got caught by the LEP'

Opal looked up from her desk, her eyes were had a piercing look that was straight towards Kurt "please don't think to loudly Kurt, I can hear what you are thinking and believe me you don't want to think anything too nasty or else I get very nasty" Kurt looked at the ground before Opal stood from her desk with another piece of paper "Here are all the weapons you will need to get in here. You will find them in the LEP Ops booth where my stupid rival Foaly runs the LEP's control systems. Get past him and you will be fine."

Kurt thought for a moment, not too loud of course or Opal might hear him "So how do we get in?" he asked.

"You pretend to be LEP officers needing weapons. It's simple, even a goblin could figure it out" Opal explained. Of course goblins couldn't figure it out really, they were too dumb for anything. But that was not the impression she wanted to give to Kurt.

"OK thank you miss Koboi." Kurt slipped the paper in his pocket as he walked over to the door.

"Pleasure doing business with you Kurt" Opal said with a little smile spread on her lips. "Oh and Kurt?"

"Yes miss Koboi?" Kurt asked turning around to hear Opal.

"Don't look directly at me it's bad for my skin" she explained.

Kurt just nodded before running out of the door. Opal grinned 'lucky there is a technical malfunction with the LEP cameras at the moment. So none of our conversation was recorded. Thank you Foaly thank you very much'.

Authors note: OK please review. I will update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Foaly's glitch

Authors note: OK I haven't updated recently but I feel like carrying on with this story. And I have found several errors in my previous chapters and I will try as hard as I can not to do it in this one. Thanks for the reviews so far. Enjoy.

Laila looked in awe at the view she saw. It was the first time she saw a thriving city full of elves, pixies, dwarfs, goblins and gnomes. No1 was obviously impressed by her amazement and beauty. Although Laila wasn't aware of it at the time, No1 really fancied her.

"Number one, what's that building over there?" Laila stopped walking and pointed to a tall busy building with the words LEP flashing on it. No1 realized that she wanted to see the LEP department.

"Oh that is the police service around here" No1 explained but Laila didn't understand what he meant by the police. Since the destruction of Hybras Laila had been in hiding and had no really heard much about the life on the outside. It was only by chance that a bunch of demons had found her in the caves.

"The security of the city dealing with crime" No1 tried to explain, this time Laila got what he meant.

"Can we go in?" Laila asked eagerly.

No1 nodded "I would love too, my friends work there. I would like to see Foaly and Holly again".

Once inside Laila and No1 felt a little cramped. The place was cram packed with people, either complaining about the service, or being arrested. There were security cameras everywhere and LEP officers were going in and out of the building.

Out of no where a centaur came telling people to get out of the way. He was with several LEP officers, including commander Trouble Kelp. "Move aside police business" Trouble announced as Foaly dragged a heavy machine through the busy entrance. No1 and Laila walked over to them to see the commotion.

"Move aside please", Trouble told him. No1 didn't listen and shouted "Foaly!" over the commotion, Foaly instantly looked in his direction.

"Number one it's so great to see you", Foaly explained still dragging his machine along the floor.

"What is going on?" No1 asked really confused.

"Oh we have had a technical _Glitch_ in our security cameras and I really need to get them fixed before someone decides to escape from prison" Foaly explained.

Trouble still ordered people to get out of the way but it was difficult with over a hundred people inside one building. Once they had got into Foaly's department he decided to leave the two demons inside there to keep him company.

Laila stood at the side of the room very quietly. She watched the commander go and then she turned to No1 and Foaly who looked extremely busy but yet he still wanted to chat with No1.

"So, hows Qwan?" Foaly asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Same as usual", No1 replied.

Foaly chuckled and then turned to the side of the room to see another demon looking down at the floor. Laila looked up and Foaly smirked, he realized she was a female demon. "So Number one are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?"

No1 blushed a little "Foaly this is Laila, me and Qwan found her earlier and well... she is a warlock demon like me".

Foaly nodded and walked towards her "hello there Laila I am Foaly", Laila shook hands with him. Laila was a little awkward around new people back in Hybras but now she wasn't so awkward and wanted to know people a bit more now she was back into society.

Foaly walked back over to No1 and nudged him slightly, then he winked at him "Your girlfriend is a pretty one" he winked again and No1 blushed. He decided to change the subject before Laila got suspicious.

"So Foaly how did this technical glitch happen?" No1 asked still slightly blushing.

"I don't know" Foaly replied "but I had better get it up and running soon because the place that it has been hit by this glitch is Atlantis prison. And we don't need anyone escaping at this time". Foaly spoke of this with Opal Koboi in mind.

No1 nodded, he also remembered that he wanted to see Holly, "hey Foaly, Where is Holly?"

"Oh... she went to visit Artemis Fowl about something important but she didn't tell me what it was though" explained Foaly.

"Oh I hope she comes back soon" No1 said.

"Yes so do I Number one" Foaly replied.

…

Inside the Atlantis prison Opal was waiting for Kurt to return. The LEP had let him see her and had no idea what was going on. 'Silly LEP officers they don't have a clue what was going to happen'. Opal gave a little chuckle as soon as Kurt and the pixie mob got their weapons there would be a riot between the pixies and the LEP, and then she could get out of this place.

"This will be a riot!" Opal laughed or you could say she cackled. "Once I get out of here I will kidnap Holly Short and her Fowl friend and the LEP will fall and this time no one is going to get in my way!"

Opal raised her voice a bit too loud and the guard that told her to shut up started to laugh, "yeah in your dreams pixie" he began to laugh even harder "there ain't no way of getting out of here without a pass".

Opal turned around angrily "Oh I'll get my pass elf and when I do I will make sure you go down!"

Authors note: Well here is my third chapter. Will Opal escape? Will she be able to kidnap Holly and Artemis? In the next chapter these questions will be answered. Please review and be nice please. I will update soon!


End file.
